


starry nights

by drqco



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, a tiny bit of fluff sprinkled in though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 07:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14208264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drqco/pseuds/drqco
Summary: a frankie lymon tape, a quiet drive, and two boys. they're going to be okay.





	starry nights

**Author's Note:**

> a sad one ig,,,,this idea has been stuck in my head for days lmao,,they're two cliche, sad, dorks in love smh

It's around 12 AM when he hears rapping against his window. 

Alexander looks around tiredly, his hand grasping around to turn on his lamp. He's gone to sleep early for once, it was almost summer, and his school work had dwindled down. He rubs at his eyes, getting up and almost tripping on a jacket he left on the floor. He goes over to his window and pulls the curtain back, revealing a man with curly hair and a dark skin at his window. Alexander gasps at the sight, quickly opening the window and pulling him in. "It's almost summer, why is it freezing out?" The man chuckles, hopping into Alexander's room. "Thomas," Alexander chides, making him sit on the bed. He closes his window and curtains. 

Thomas goes through Alexander's window all the time, mostly at night, to escape the hands of his father. When Alexander looks back at Thomas, he's lying on his bed, head tilted back. There was some blood on Thomas' white t-shirt, a bit on his jeans too. Alexander pulls out his first aid kit from under his bed, sitting to face Thomas. Thomas' eyes were closed, exhaustion clear on his face. He smiles tiredly at Alexander. "I'm fine, 'Lex," Thomas whispers. 

"You always say that." 

Thomas only scoffs at Alexander's response. "You gotta change out of those clothes, I'll get you some," Alexander says, making Thomas take off his bloodstained shirt. Underneath is a mess of scars and ribs, Thomas was too skinny. Too thin. Scars litter his chest, some self inflicted, most from his father. The two of them go through their routine quietly, only speaking to say, "move your hand" or "did this hurt?". Finally, Thomas is in one of Alexander's hoodies, he fit in them, even though Alexander was shorter than him. Alexander tied Thomas' hair back with a spare hair tie, pushing back stray hairs from his face. Thomas smiles sadly, leaning into his touch. A few minutes of this pass, before Thomas speaks. "Let's go, 'Lex," Thomas says suddenly, sitting up. Alexander looks at him with confusion. "Your dad gotta a car, right? Let's go, we'll look at the mountains. I'll see you outside," Thomas says confidently, before hopping off the bed and opening the window, disappearing out of Alexander's sight. Alexander gives in. 

Alexander opens his door and quietly sneaks to find his dad's car's keys on the kitchen table. The whole house is silent, save for Alexander's walking. Alexander heads back into his room before hopping out of his window and closing it, keys in hand. Thomas is waiting by the car, hands in his pockets. He places a quick kiss on Alexander's cheek as he opens the car door, stepping into the passenger seat. Alexander turns it on, relaxing in the driver seat. He backs out of the driveway, and they're off. 

As he drives, Alexander sees Thomas roll down the windows, causing his hair to blow in the wind. Alexander grins at the sight. When they reach a stoplight, Alexander looks through his dad's cassette tapes, the car was old enough to play them. He puts on Frankie Lymon, one of Thomas' favorite singers. They both chuckle at Paper Castles. 

The highway is mostly empty, which was understandable, it was almost two am. A few cars pass them by and Thomas makes faces at them. They laugh loudly. The freeway echoes of their laughter and Paper Castles. 

After about 30 minutes and a Lymon tape, they arrive at the mountains, settling at a small viewing area. Thomas quietly gets out of the car, walking over the ledge to get a good look of the city. Alexander turns the car off, catching up to Thomas. He leans his head on Thomas, tapping a tune on the rails. Thomas hums quietly. "Let's sit," Alexander recommends, hopping up on the hood of the car. He takes off his Converse and places them right next to him, leaning back to look at the sky. Thomas does the same, taking Alexander's hand. 

Alexander lives for moments like this, the quiet moments he gets to spend with his boyfriend. Together they look at the night sky, they could barely see the stars due to the light of the city. Alexander turns to look at Thomas, he looked so broken. "I gotta tell, Tom," Alexander breathes out nervously. 

"You can't." 

"I got to." 

Thomas turns to look at Alexander, night sky forgotten. "They're gonna fuckin' send me somewhere far away from here, Alexander! Away from you," Thomas says, wiping at tears forming in his eyes. "He can't do this to you, Thomas!" Alexander sits up, looking at Thomas straight in the eye. "I've got two years, 'Lex. I'll wait it out, okay? We'll be alright," Thomas says gently, pushing hairs away from Alexander's eyes. Alexander never liked to talk about Thomas' father, the things he did to Thomas were horrible, worse than what his biological father did to him back in the Caribbean. Thomas had so many bruises and scars, and Alexander wished he could make them disappear, take away all the pain Thomas had. 

The silence after a while becomes unbearable again, a heavy weight on both of their shoulders. "Thank you for being here, 'Lex. I don't think I say that a lot," Thomas mumbles, playing with their hands. The truth was, Thomas did say that a lot, too much, in Alexander's opinion. "I probably would've taken the pills in my father's cabinet by now if you weren't here," Thomas shrugs. Alexander doesn't say anything, he simply takes Thomas' face into his hands, gently, and kisses him with all the passion he could muster. When he pulls away, Thomas smiled at him, he looked so tired. The two of them discussed Thomas' father for a few minutes, finding ways to escape. 

"We can take you in, Tom." 

"Don't wanna be a burden." 

"You aren't, Thomas." 

"Patsy has been having seizures, you told me. Jack isn't doing that well either. Then your parents have you and Laf, I don't want to be a burden, Alexander." 

Alexander shuts up. 

They spend the next hour in complete silence, curled up against each other. It's when Thomas starts to doze off when Alexander decides to go home. "Come on, Tom. You can sleep with me tonight," Alexander whispers. Thomas gets up, sittiing in the passenger seat. Alexander gets into the driver seat, starting the car and driving off. Thomas rolls down the windows, falling asleep. Alexander decides not to play a tape. 

When Alexander reaches home with Thomas is when reality hits them. Thomas has to go home to his father, and Alexander was going to be cradled in the arms of work. When he looks over at Thomas, he sees a completely different person. The lines of stressed dissipated, and a look of relaxation was upon Thomas' face. Alexander stops the car in the driveway and rolls up the windows. He drops the keys, emitting a loud sigh. He closes his eyes and leans against the window of the car. He sleeps peacefully.


End file.
